Deepholm
Earth elementals Death revenants Stone troggs |pop= Unknown |major=Temple of Earth |affilation= None |ruler= Therazane |government = None |loc=Elemental Plane (accessed via a rift in the Maelstrom) |level=82 - 83 }} ]] DeepholmFile:Cataclysmzonelocations.jpg (also called DeephomeShadows & Light, p.137 and Deepholme ) is a continent situated far below the SkywallFile:Deepholm.jpg Deepholm panel at BlizzCon 2009 . The surface is rough, covered with fissures and craters, and it regularly quivers with earthquakes. When the realm of fire beneath breaks through, massive volcanoes form, until Therazane's earth elementals can put a halt to the incursion. Deepholm is lined with caves, tunnels and endless passageways. Worms, burrowing animals and other subterranean creatures abound. Gems and jewels of all kinds, including those not known to Azeroth, can be found within, though they are considered the property of Therazane herself. No mining efforts are permitted in her realm. Some sages believe that a few of the precious stones possess strong innate magical powers, but the truth of this speculation may never be verified. The surface of this land is not pleasant to live on, but hardy plants and animals do eke out an existence here. Life for them is short and vicious, but Therazane the Stonemother nurtures them when she can. Striking at those she considers her "children" is the quickest way to earn her enmity. In a few rare places, the surface of Deepholm resembles a rocky, deserted section of Azeroth. Visitors to the Elemental Plane can find some measure of rest here, although the ground does shake and tremble with frightening regularity. Underground, travelers face not only quakes, but also cave-ins, rockslides and other dangers. One of the four "levels" of the Elemental Plane, occupied by the Earth elementals. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm concept art]] In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Deepholm will be a central zone similar to Dragonblight. Deepholm (a.k.a. the Elemental Plane of Earth) is where Deathwing was nursed back to health after the events of Day of the Dragon. After he regained his health he ruptured out through the middle section of Deepholm above the Temple of Earth, which housed the World Pillar. For awhile the temple was the main base of operations for Twilight's Hammer, but after the rupture The Earthen Ring took control of the temple in an attempt to stabilize the fractured World Pillar. Meanwhile Deathwing's return to Azeroth caused all four elemental planes to become unstable, thus allowing Elemental Lords to visit the surface. Of the many unique features, players will encounter a variety of stone and crystalline creatures in Deepholm , including familiars such as drakes, spiders and worms composed entirely of stone and minerals! While it was originally announced that player would be able to find Deathwing's entrance into Azeroth from Deepholm in an area called Deathwing Scar north of Stormwind City, the Maelstrom will now be used for this purpose. It is unknown if the various portals throughout Azeroth's new high level zones – that were also planned – will still be used as entrances to Deepholm too and if Deathwing Scar is still planned as the main entrance to Deepholm. Therazane will be in charge of a daily quest and reputation faction hub – similar to the Sons of Hodir – in Deepholm. Gunships like Orgrim's Hammer, and The Skybreaker will both be present in Deepholm, but the Horde gunship has been shot down by the Alliance gunship, so players must find out how this happened. Inside resides the Temple of Earth. Inside it is a stone called the World Pillar. It bore the weight of all elemental and magnetic forces in Deepholm. However, it was shattered when Deathwing broke through into Azeroth. If it is not pieced back together, Deepholm will collapse into Azeroth. Dungeons Regions adjacent to Deepholm Notable characters *Therazane *Millhouse Manastorm Factions *The Earthen Ring *Twilight's Hammer clan *Therazane's minions Creatures of Deepholm *Earth Elementals *Stone Sprite *Earth Mephits *Xorn *Death Revenants Videos dDNcUcg1_jo 5tE3QRNQ82o Reference list fr:Tréfonds Category:Deepholm Category:Earth elementals Category:Future zones Category:Shadows & Light